


Mutual Pinning

by siyooratrash



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Bora the cool tattooed teacher, F/F, Nipple Piercings, Sexual Content, Tattoos, Tongue Piercings, Yubin the cool tattooed mom, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyooratrash/pseuds/siyooratrash
Summary: “A teacher with tattoos. What would the parents say?”
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Yubin | Dami
Comments: 22
Kudos: 114





	Mutual Pinning

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by @yoosoulmates! She's a great writer, you should check her fics! Here's the **[link](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoohyeonApple/pseuds/YoohyeonApple)**. <3

Bora shares brief glances with all the pretty women in the summer farewell party, but none of them catches her eye like the one with the tongue piercing. How does she know she has one? Well, she's gotten to taste it herself.

Handong approaches the small woman, she's noticed the lustful look in her eyes.

“I've been looking for you!” Handong speaks loudly into her ear. Bora smirks, mischievous. “I see you've been busy!” She laughs, pointing at her friend’s hookup with her head, who sends her a knowing smile and a wink.

“Look who's talking.” Bora looks left, where a tall girl keeps fixing her clothes.

“I got her number.” Handong smiles, satisfied.

Bora shrugs. “Can't say the same.”

The red haired looks at her, genuinely surprised as she scratches her nose ring. “You didn't??”

“I know, right? We just made out, she got an important call or something. Then she said  _ I'll see you soon _ and she left with her friend.” The short woman sips on her drink, enjoying it as much as she can.

The vacations are almost over, and she's not ready to face the annoying parents of her students again.

“Who is she? I’ve never seen her.” Handong asks, looking at her almost empty glass. She’s going to need a refill soon.

“I have no idea.” Bora replies. That’s what she likes the most about her.

* * *

When Monday comes, she puts on her best smile and welcomes them to the first meeting of the year.

All of them are familiar faces, except for… She freezes. No, that one is definitely also familiar.

A young woman, wearing her faded blue hair in a high ponytail and a tense smile. She doesn't seem to enjoy being around so many strangers, in a place where she obviously doesn't belong either. The rest of the parents wear either their office suits or fancy clothes, while she has on a simple flannel.

_ Congratulations, you’re the hottest woman in the room. _ Bora thinks, smiling at her. The woman has also recognized her, since she returns the smile with a fun eyebrow raise.

Luckily for her, the meeting doesn't last long. Bora makes it easy, she goes straight to the point, gives them a few papers with basic information and gives them permission to leave.

One by one, she shakes all parents’ hands, saying their polite goodbyes. But when her turn arrives, she shares a confident but silent one with the high ponytail woman.

The blue haired leaves the room like the rest of them, but not without sharing one last smile with the teacher.

What a nice coincidence. Bora smirks, just like the other woman, who disappears down the hallway.  _ Damn, she looks good. _ The teacher is about to follow her when a father gets in his way looking for a private conversation. She hopes he didn't hear her frustrated gasp, and she proceeds to put on her best fake smile.

Too long, the conversation lasts too long. And all for her to repeat just what she just said during the meeting. Some parents just love the attention.

When she leaves the classroom, Bora looks at the clock on the wall. She's late to her weekly coffee with Handong.

Outside it's hot, she has to roll up her sleeves while she waits for the bus or she'll start sweating soon. Later, she opens her purse and looks for her headphones. When she's about to put them on, she hears a female voice behind her.

“A teacher with tattoos. What would the parents say?”

She turns and finds the high ponytail woman checking her out. She sounds friendly, with a shade of flirtation in her voice. _ It's really her.  _ Bora confirms to herself for the tenth time. The same that was at the party.

She wets her lips as she raises one eyebrow, curious about what she has to say.

Suddenly, all Bora can think of is her tongue piercing. She definitely made an impression on her. And damn, she surely looks so much better under the sunlight.

“They don’t have to find out.” Bora replies, putting the headphones back in the purse.

“I’ll keep the secret.” The woman scratches her nose. She looks as nervous as she is, which comforts the teacher.

“I didn’t picture you as a…” Bora chuckles, suddenly shy. She doesn’t want to sound rude.

“As a mom? Yeah, no one does.” Yubin laughs, and the other woman instantly relaxes. “I’m Yubin, by the way. Hyejoo’s mom.” She offers a handshake, which Bora returns with an awkward smile. “We’re new in town.”

“Hyejoo? Aaww, she’s so kind. I really like her.” Bora says, putting on a cute face. Then, she bites her lip in concern. “You as… the three of you?”

The other woman opens her eyes, worried about making the wrong impression. “Oh, god no. Just the two of us, I’m not…”

She remembers their night at the party, the way she wanted to go forward with the woman that’s in front of her. Something definitely moves inside her just by thinking about it, it’s been such a long time since the last time she…

“Oh, OH.” Bora interrupts just in time, and Yubin sighs in relief. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to… You know. You don’t look like a cheater, sorry for… Shit, nevermind.” She giggles, embarrassed.

“Yeah…”

“Mmhhmm…”

There’s an awkward silence between them. They may know how to flirt under the influence of alcohol, but it’s not the same when you don’t have loud music on to help you make your approach.

Bora looks up to the schedule board and she notices there’s only one minute left until the bus arrives. “Are you also waiting for it?” She points at the signal, putting on a tense smile just when she finishes the question. 

Yubin swallows. This is going to be awkward. “No.” She laughs. “Actually, I’m late for work. I should get going, I have an appointment.”

Bora grins, gaining back her confidence. “Were you waiting for me?”

“What makes you think so?” Yubin replies with sarcasm. Then, she takes a card out of her pocket and hands it to the other woman. Her body shivers when she feels her soft hand against her skin. “See you soon, Miss Kim.”

The ponytail waves as she walks down the street, and Bora almost misses the bus for following with her eyes. Then, when she’s up, she checks the card.

_ Lee ‘Dami’ _

_ Tattoo Artist & Professional Body Piercer _

“Fuck… that’s hot.” Handong says, sipping on her tea. “The place must be new, it doesn’t sound familiar.” Slowly realizing, she raises her brows and puts on a mischievous smirk. “Is she the owner?”

Bora nods in silence, biting her finger as she tries to imagine how many tattoos and piercings Yubin could’ve shown her if she didn’t get that call at the party.

Handong throws her a napkin. “Ma’am, stop drooling.” 

“I’ve been thinking of getting a piercing, maybe I should get an appointment.” Bora leans on the back of her seat with a satisfied smile on her face.

Handong bursts out laughing. “You want to get fired so bad.”

“Not on my face!” The teacher gives a soft kick to the red haired woman’s leg under the table, which only makes her laugh louder. She always teases her about her tattoos and how she always ends up getting a new one in an easily spotted area. Long sleeve shirts, though, are a lifesaver.

“I want a nipple one.” She specifies.

Handong opens her eyes widely, in surprise. “Smooth.” She jokes.

Bora purses her lips, raising her eyebrows while she makes a little dance to take out her phone from her bag. Her friend knows well what she’s about to do.

“You’re so desperate.”

“Please, it’s been so long.” She gives little jumps of frustration, sometimes she just likes being dramatic. “And you got laid on the weekend! Do you know how turned on I was when I went home after the party?” She kicks her again.

“She’s your student’s mom!” Handong scolds her, but she can’t help laughing again.

“So? She doesn’t seem to care either.” She writes the number from the card on her phone.

The red haired raises her eyebrows, nodding with conviction. “Tea.” Then, she sips on hers.

Bora sends her a kiss right before putting the phone on her ear.

* * *

One week, that’s all she has to wait to be alone with her. Her heart races just by thinking about it.

“Mommy! Mommy!” Hyejoo brings Yubin back to Earth, jumping while they walk to school. 

“Yes, honey?” Yubin asks, mind still locked in the nipple piercing appointment.

“I’m happy!”

Yubin giggles. “Why?”

“I like Miss Kim! She’s the best teacher and she’s like you. She has tattoos on her arms!”

For a moment, Yubin gets worried. She hopes Hyejoo was the only one who saw, usually the kids tend to tell absolutely everything they see.

“That’s great!” She says, excited. “But let’s keep it a secret between us, okay?” She winks.

Hyejoo loves secrets. Before moving into their new home, Yubin used to make tattoos for a lot of celebrities. Hyejoo saw them all, since she had to spend the day at the studio both of her mothers shared. They even built a gamepark for the kid, she was really sad when they had to leave. But the tensions with her ex became unbearable. Yubin didn’t want to have anything to do with someone who didn’t care for her own daughter.

The only good thing she got from that relationship, besides Hyejoo, was the money she saved from the studio. With it, she had enough to open her own tattoo shop. Plus, Hyejoo seems to like her new home and that’s more than enough for her.

Though, now that she’s met Bora, Yubin can’t help but fantasize with some time for herself. Just an hour would be enough to feel like she hasn’t forgotten what it's like to feel getting intimate with another woman.

Is she her daughter’s teacher? Yes. Does she care? Absolutely not.

The tattoo artist has never been afraid of others' opinions. And Bora gives her the exact same vibes.

She’s nice, she’s hot… That’s all she needs to go for it. After all, Yubin doesn’t want anything serious. At least not for now.

Her daughter runs from her hand as soon as she sees her classmates. She’s always made friends easily, Yubin is proud of her.

“Love you!!” She yells at Hyejoo, and the kid blows a kiss in return. Yubin giggles, but stops immediately when she sees Bora at the door.

The teacher smiles at her, shyly, but with a certain mischief. Concepts that seem incompatible, but Bora can perform both at the same time perfectly.

Minutes later, she gets a text.

**Bora teacher**

You can come in if you want

Yubin smiles at her phone. They’ve been texting each other for a week, and the tone of the conversation has done nothing more than heating up as days go by.

She could have given her the piercing appointment for the next day she got the call on, but where would be the fun in that?

**Yubin**

That wouldn’t be appropriate

She replies, biting her lip. That woman is a teaser and she can’t wait to taste it on her own skin.

**Bora teacher**

True  😢

So tragic, we’ll have to wait

**Yubin**

I’ll make it worth it  😉

**Bora teacher**

We’ll see about that  😘

**Yubin**

We’re still talking about the piercing, right?

**Bora teacher**

Sure!  🥰

**Yubin**

Then let me say I can’t wait for it

**Bora teacher**

Already wishing to put your hands on me, huh?

**Yubin**

You have no idea…

**Bora teacher**

What’s stopping you?

**Yubin**

Let me think…

Work?

**Bora teacher**

Laaaame

Aaaaanyways gotta go

I have class

**Yubin**

Same

I mean I have to work

Not class

Well, bye <3

**Bora teacher**

Talk to you later?

**Yubin**

Ofc!

**Bora teacher**

Can’t wait to tell you all the things I have in mind

Yubin shakes her head, biting her lip while she holds a smile. She’s going to need a cold shower before getting to work.

* * *

The long sessions of midnight sexting are over. The day has come, no more self gratification.

Bora rings the tattoo shop bell, which is instantly followed by an irritating sound that precedes the unlocking sound of the door.

Inside, Yubin awaits behind the counter. Tense, but with a smirk on her face. She looks as good as always: high ponytail, faded blue hair, a striped shirt and that neck tattoo that drives Bora crazy.

“Hi, I’m looking for uhm… Dami.” She pretends to be lost. “I think she works here.” 

“You found her.” The tattoo artist smiles confidently.

Bora walks to the counter, leaning herself suggestively on the top.

“So… are you ready?” Yubin says, closing distance with the other woman, whose face draws a smirk, so mischievous it’s already shamefully affecting her.

“I don’t know…” Bora, not satisfied with their gap, gets even closer, wishing to touch her already. “Will it hurt?”

Yubin plays along. “Follow me and you’ll find out. If it’s too much you can always leave.”

The teacher feels a heat coming up and down, from her belly to her core. “Please…” She chuckles. “You already made me wait too long.”

“Look who’s talking.” The tattoo artist leaves the counter to properly be face to face.

Bora laughs, biting her lip. She’s been horny all day, she can’t even hide it anymore. But then, she remembers, she has to make sure. “Hyejoo?” She asks, raising her eyebrows looking visibly concerned.

The blue haired takes Bora’s hand. “With my sister, we have enough time.”

There’s no time to waste, Yubin leads her to the tattoo room.

There’s nothing much in there, just four white walls and a bunch of tools around the back table. 

As soon as Yubin locks the door, she has Bora on her neck, kissing her from behind. The tattoo artist smiles, holding an embarrassing first moan. It’s been  _ so _ long, but she can’t be on the edge so soon, that wouldn’t be fun.

The blue haired turns frustrating the other woman’s attempt of sneaking her hand in a delicate area, and pulls her face closer to kiss her for the first time that day.

Her tongue tastes like heaven, even better than she remembers. They’re now both sober, aware of every move and getting carried away in an empty room.

She feels Bora playing with her piercing and she can’t help but smile into the kiss. She’s missed the effect she has on a lover, and she can’t wait to put Bora on edge with it.

Soon, she gets cheeky enough to lower her hand to the teacher’s ass, getting a pleasant gasp in return.

Her actions, though, have consequences. Next thing she feels is an expert hand cupping her breast, squeezing just enough for her to rip off a contained moan from Yubin. “Fffuck.” She curses

“You didn’t lie.” Bora says into her ear, remembering their past conversations.

Yubin lets out a breathless chuckle. “I’m always honest when it comes to pleasure.” She squeezes the teacher’s ass harder.

They keep putting in practice what they learned about each other during the last two weeks. Touching, biting and kissing always with their clothes on. Neither of them dares to give the first step.

For now, Bora is enjoying her time visiting over and over Yubin’s neck tattoo, while the blue haired leads her to the tattoo table.

They bump onto the bench, ripping out a laugh from them in the middle of such a heated situation.

“Here?” Bora smirks. “I thought you lived upstairs.”

“Let one have her fantasies.” Yubin replies, smiling as she takes off her shirt.

Bora definitely did not expect that. She takes her time to explore her body, stopping in every tattoo. There’s one that catches her eye. A flower tattoo filled with butterflies that ends right under her bra. The teacher bites her lips, aware of the mess she just made in her underwear.

If it wasn’t enough, the way Yubin is looking at her doesn’t help. She needs to take her  _ now _ . And so she does.

She pulls her in for a passionate kiss, touching her on the exposed areas -and the ones that aren’t-, tricking her to turn positions until she makes her sit on the table.

For a woman so small, she definitely has strength.

With a brief look, she asks for permission to take off her bra. And what she finds under it gets her over the edge.

A piercing in both of her already erect nipples. Bora licks her lips, anticipating what will be her next move.

“They say it feels even better with these.” She teases, rubbing the area softly with her fingers.

She gets close to Yubin’s breasts, teasing the left one first, then the right, to end up placing a soft kiss in the middle of the chest.

The tattoo artist bites her lip, trying to control her agitated breath. “See for yourself.” She suggests, too turned on to keep pretending she doesn’t need to be touched.

Bora grins and starts massaging one breast with her hand while she sucks the other. First softer, then harder, giving tiny bites that send electric shocks to the other woman’s core.

“Didn’t you say you wanted to get fucked  _ sooo _ hard you couldn’t…” Yubin’s attempt to tease gets frustrated when she feels a confident hand getting in her pants, touching her right where she needs to. “Fuck.”

“And you said you’ve been dry for years, so I say you go first.” Bora kisses deeply, still smiling as she rubs her harder over her underwear. There’s no way she hasn’t noticed the wetness through the fabric.

The tattoo artist hasn’t stopped thinking about this moment since she started texting with the woman that now is between her legs, taking off her pants with lust in her eyes.

Maybe being this her first shag in such a long time, her tattoo studio isn’t the most romantic option. But damn, she’s desperate. And after all those dirty conversations, fucking in her workplace is the best idea she’s ever had. One of those hidden fantasies she never gave free rein to until Bora suggested it as a joke.

And here she is, naked on the table she works with -awfully anti-hygienic, she knows-, getting the hottest teacher alive to eat her out like no one ever had before.

She reaches her orgasm before she would’ve liked, but she doesn’t care, there will be more of this. Maybe today, maybe another day. She’s sure of it as soon as she sees the satisfied smile from the other woman when she kisses her after getting up from the working bench.

How much she needed this… At this point she’s about to build Bora a statue. Although even if she cannot give her that, she can show her appreciation in a much pleasant way.

“Too many clothes.” Yubin says. While catching her breath, she pulls from Bora’s shirt, already covered in sweat around her neck.

* * *

_ 5 years later _

“Mooooooom!!!”

Of course, it couldn’t be another way. Hyejoo wakes them up on a Saturday like she always does, probably due to a new argument with her little sister.

“What do you think it is this time?” Yubin asks with her broken morning voice.

Her eyes are lost in Bora’s skin, now covered with that tattoo she made her a couple of years ago. It goes from her shoulder to her lower back, covering all the right side of her body. When Bora finally decided to do it, Yubin felt even more in love with her.

The teacher groans. “Broken toy. That transformer thing.” Then, she turns and smiles at her wife. “Hi.”

Yubin smiles back, leaning in for a peck. “Morning.”

Bora never got those piercings she got an appointment for, but she got a family instead. More than a fair trade, in her opinion.

Hyejoo always liked Bora, she was the one who encouraged them to get married. Not the one, though, who suggested having a sibling. She got a bit jealous when Yeojin became part of the family. But nowadays, even if they fight from time to time, Hyejoo is the best big sister the little one could wish for.

  
They’re life isn’t perfect, but they’re happy.  _ The power of sexting _ , Yubin and Bora use to say.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, it's always nice to write some yura <3
> 
> \-------
> 
> Twitter user: @radicalmomocist
> 
> Here's my **[curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/radicalmomocist)**
> 
> If you like what I write and feel like buying me a coffee or a commission, you can do it **[here](https://ko-fi.com/radicalmomocist)** <3


End file.
